


Supper's Ready

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Betting, F/M, Family Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Everyone thinks that Felicity can't cook, boy she has a surpise for them. The internet does wonders for her.





	Supper's Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt about Competing...
> 
> Hey everyone here's a short about how Felicity proves everyone wrong about how she can't cook, you know once she sets her mind to something she will achieve it.

“You know, hunny. You don’t always have to try and do everything that I have to.” Oliver stood at the opening at the kitchen and watched as Felicity was stirring the pot that was on the stove.

“Oliver,” she stopped stirring. She turned and pointed the wooden spoon at her husband. “I’m a MIT graduate…I ran a multi-billion-dollar company and I am the voice in the ear of the most handsome and bad-ass vigilante in the city. I need to do this, all right.”

“Baby, you can’t even cook Mac and Cheese.” Oliver tilted his head to the side as he looked at her with soft eyes. 

“I’m going to do this and it’s going to be delicious,” Felicity narrowed her eyes as she went back to stirring the contents in the pot.

Oliver held his hands up in defence, he backed out of the kitchen and let his wife finished cooking the supper that she’s been working on for a few hours now. As he sat down at the kitchen table, he thought to himself. Felicity got mad one night after William was told the story about how she couldn’t even cook an omelet, so she made a bet with her husband. She bet him that if she can cook an entire supper by herself that he had to do everything she asked no question asked. But if she couldn’t cook a single meal then it was punishment of Oliver’s choosing. There was a silence between the two of them as a flicker past between them as William sat there trying to figure out what the silence was all about. They shook on it and tonight was the night that the bet was set to happen. He winced when he heard a banging of pots against each other. Oliver shook his head and got up to see what his son was up to.

Finally, an hour later Felicity called Oliver and William in to the table for supper. They both walked out of William’s room. William lifted his head up to smell the air. “It smells really good.” He looked up at his dad and he nodded.

Walking into the dining room, the table was set perfectly as they saw Felicity was putting the last dish on the table. She turned around and “Oh… I was just going to…Dinner’s ready!” She smiled as both Queen men walked over and took their seats. The food was steaming from the dishing and the smell made both of there stomachs grumbled. Felicity started dishing out the food on to the plates, Oliver looked up at Felicity then to William as he was staring at his dad.

“Oh god, would you just eat already.” Felicity huffed as William picked up his fork and dug in. Slowly putting the fork full of food in to his mouth. His eyes went wide, and he swallowed. Quickly taking another fork full, he shoved it in his mouth. 

“Felicity, this is so good.” William nodded for his dad to eat. Oliver looked down at the plate. Roasted chicken with rosemary wine sauce, creamed dill potatoes and steamed California vegetables.

Oliver cut into his chicken and started to eat. The chicken was cooked perfectly, and the wine sauce was perfect for the sauce. He was impressed that she cooked all of this. He stopped eating and leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek. She looked over at him as he went back to eating what was on his plate. 

She fisted pumped the air, “I won.” She looked over at Oliver and as he nodded. “Oh…the things I have planned for you, my dear.” Felicity reached up and dragged her thumb across his stubbled chin as she wiped the cream sauce off. Giving him a wink as she dug into her own plate of food. Thanking the internet for the step by step instructions for the meal.


End file.
